


レイジ2020生贺文

by ReineSakamaki



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReineSakamaki/pseuds/ReineSakamaki
Summary: 短✔甜✔R向情节✘ooc✔小学生文笔✔女主不是Yui✔





	レイジ2020生贺文

“今天你迟到了1分25秒”  
男人打开怀表看了看，而你试图躲避レイジ向你投来审讯般的目光。  
“……只是换衣服多花了一些时间，抱歉”你发出真诚的道歉“再不出发就要错过了。”  
虽说你们相识已经过了五年有余，但是正式交往也不过才三年时间，这期间你也因为工作的原因很少能够有完整的时间陪伴レイジ，同样レイジ处理魔界的问题也时常忙的焦头烂额。  
然而今天不同，他有些惊讶于你能够穿着裙子而不是制服来赴约，又有些苛刻的对你说出上面的话。  
你看了看他身后的逆卷宅，ライト似乎对你使了个眼色。  
“真是个麻烦的仆人……拜托你有一点守时的观念好吗，我的时间可是很宝贵的。”レイジ并没有打算放弃说教“真是的，五年了也不见得你有改变，哪怕有一点点像个淑女也好，非得吵着去什么游乐……”  
“呐呐，今天我可是专门穿了裙子来的”你拉起他准备扶眼镜的手，催促道“快走吧”  
你们驱车来到游乐园，由于レイジ说过他并不喜欢在阳光下活动，所以你们的约会时间通常定在晚上。  
正值夏日，游乐园里正举办祭典，天空中绽放出美丽的烟花，引来人们声声赞叹。  
相恋的你们手牵手穿梭在熙熙攘攘的集市中，レイジ冰凉的指尖似乎有了温度，一丝丝传到你的手心。你偷偷的望着他，发现他也在看着你，目光交错的瞬间你不禁心跳加速，不由自主的向他笑了笑。  
夏日祭烟花的绚烂，轻轻握在一起的手，两人偶尔的简短交流，似乎都是留在今天的美好记忆。“要是穿着浴衣来就好了，身为低等仆人的你穿着浴衣……”他发出由衷的感慨。你偷偷看了看手机上的时间，随即便怕被他发现而吵着要吃苹果糖，拉着他来到一处摊位前。  
“看来你根本就没有在听我说话……真是的，果然期望你成为淑女是一种不可能的事”レイジ一边抱怨着，同时拿起身边摊位上两个红的娇艳欲滴的苹果糖“老板，这两个请您帮我装好。”临走时他又买了一个作为カナト的礼物。  
你心满意足的啃着苹果糖甜甜的糖衣，不时有些焦虑的偷看手机上的时间，这一举动似乎引起了他的不满“我似乎并没有允许你在和我约会的时候想别的事情，”他抢过你的手机放进自己的口袋“只有我们两个就够了……现在你的眼睛只能看着我。希望你能认真对待我们的每一次约会，懂了吗？”  
要是平日里对于这种没由来的占有欲你还是很高兴的，可今天你有些赌气的拽着他朝前走，反正时间也快到了，干脆就直接去摩天轮那里吧。  
关上小包厢的门，你一屁股坐在他旁边。  
一阵沉默，只有外面的烟花一闪一闪照亮你们的脸庞。  
“咳咳”你首先打破尴尬的处境“レイジさん……”  
“嗯?”对面的他抬起头看着你，富有磁性的嗓音摩擦着你的心“怎么，想要回手机了么？”  
“不……不是的”你悄悄深吸一口气，似乎下了决心，缓缓的说:“レイジさん，自从我们认识已经过了五年，我虽然不能成为你内心的淑女，却也不断的有改变自己……你的快乐也好痛苦也好，我希望能和你一起经历……”  
“——!!!!!嘛，我就算是……你在表白了”他的脸红到了耳朵根，即使是这样的男人也会有害羞的时候呢，真可爱。  
摩天轮升到最高点，十二点的钟声恰好响起。你看着他玫瑰色的眼眸，轻启嘴唇:  
“誕生日おめでとうございます。レイジさんがそばにいてくれるから，わたしはいつまでも幸せです。(生日快乐，有你在我身边，我一直都很幸福。）”  
レイジ似乎说了些什么，可厢外的烟花淹没了他的声音。  
不过那已经不重要了，因为下一秒，他紧紧抱住你，冰凉的嘴唇触碰你的额头，而你以相同的力道拥抱他，脸上充满幸福的笑容。  
摩天轮降到最低，你们从包厢里出来，五个兄弟正等着你们。  
“这……”他的眼睛因为吃惊而微微睁大，ライト端着蛋糕递到了他面前，スバル和アヤト唱起了走调的“happy birthday to you"，シュウ虽然说着“好麻烦”但还是和アヤト拉响了小礼炮。  
“生日快乐レイジ!不知道你和她在摩天轮上过的怎么样呢……有誓约之吻么？回家我们可以吃章鱼小丸子吗？”  
“啊……アヤト烦死了，嘛，生日快乐……弟弟。”  
“喂，我可是费了好大力气才不让カナト吃掉ライト手里的蛋糕……不过是为了你过生日罢了”  
“蛋糕的气味真的好棒……我为了你们可是忍了很久!!!レイジ回到家以后要加倍的补偿我——!!!”  
“这是她专门为你准备的蛋糕哦，我们还专门把蛋糕送了过来。嘛，吹蜡烛了——”  
你看着他被兄弟们围在中间，几百岁的吸血鬼此时此刻竟有些手足无措。你意外的发现其实六兄弟的感情还是很好的。  
“因为订蛋糕所以赴约的时候晚了一些”你解释道“向你撒谎真是抱歉”  
“……我在刚刚认识你的时候就说过，骗了我的话，下场会很惨”レイジ说的话虽然冷酷，可语气里充满了温柔“所以……往后的每一天，我都不会轻易饶过你的。做好觉悟吧……只属于我的……”  
“愛しています。”


End file.
